Whatever It Takes
by LizHope
Summary: Picking up after the series finale, as Charlie, Bass, and company are headed back to Willoughby. With Miles and Rachel having only time for one another, Bass and Charlie find themselves gravitating to each other. Can a search for Connor bring them even closer together? Charloe all the way!
1. Chapter 1

They had been back in Willoughby for a total of 18 hours before Charlie realized she needed to go. She was very happy for Miles and her mom. She was glad they were finally going to build a life together, but it was starting to make her skin crawl to watch them.

It had started as they began to travel toward Willoughby. There was a newfound lightness among the group. The Patriots were on the run, Texas was on their side, and they were going home. As Miles and her mother let go some of the strain they'd been carrying for so long, they almost seemed to dissolve into one another. At first, Charlie worried maybe she was overreacting, maybe she was just jealous of the connection they had. But that wasn't it, they were just too nauseating, nothing but hooded eyes and roaming hands. Charlie and Bass had taken to rolling their eyes at one another across the campfire at night. In truth, she'd started spending most of her time talking to Bass along the road, mostly about how pathetic Miles and Rachel were.

Now they were home in Willoughby. Bass had rented a room over the bar. Charlie was staying with Miles and Rachel, and she could not stand it any longer. She felt the need to knock before walking into any room. She was tired of being embarrassed every time she turned a corner, and she really needed someone to just talk to. As Charlie mumbled these words to herself, Bass Monroe immediately filled her mind. "Don't be ridiculous," she thought. "Got to be somebody in this town I can talk to."

After a full five minutes of searching her mind to dream up a single soul other than Monroe she wanted to talk to, she sighed and flopped down on the front stoop. "I do NOT miss Bass," she groaned. This brought her up short, too. When had she started thinking of him as Bass? He'd always been Monroe, but somewhere along the road, she'd switched. It had been so easy, so natural, she really hadn't even noticed. Maybe the relief of some return to normalcy had affected her more than she thought. With another long sigh, she slipped off the steps and headed for the bar. She could use a drink, after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twice on the short walk from the house to the bar Charlie had stopped and turned around. Something, however, kept spinning her around in Bass's direction. Her mind lost in thought, she turned the last corner and almost plowed into him.

"Whoa! Charlie, uhhh, where you headed?" Bass stammered as he caught her, righting them both before they toppled over.

Charlie could feel her cheeks redden. It was one thing to wander into the bar for a drink, it was quite another to tell him she'd been looking for him.

"Just, umm, Mom…and Miles…you know? Thought I'd get a drink. Where were you going?" she tried to change the subject.

She would swear a shade of pink drifted above the stubble on Bass's cheeks. He took a deep breath, as if steeling himself. "Just felt like some company," he let his eyes linger on hers.

"Oh, sorry," Charlie could not hold his gaze and looked down. "Miles is in Rachel-ville, but if you think you can stomach it…." She limply motioned back in the direction of the house.

A slow, small grin spread across Bass's face, and he shook his head. "Not the Matheson I was looking for."

Charlie took just a moment before she smiled back. "Well, if Rachel's your thing, good luck to you."

Bass actually laughed out loud at that. "Not in this lifetime," he joked, but a shadow seemed to cross his face. If it had been there, it was gone an instant later. "Drink?" he tilted his head in the direction of the bar.

"Yes," Charlie breathed deeply turned with Bass. As they entered the bar, he motioned to the bartender and guided Charlie to a corner table. Two mugs were brought over…their cleanliness was questionable, but so were their contents. Bass and Charlie both took a long drink before looking up at each other.

"So how bad is the house, really?"

"You know how they were on the ride. Now just imagine being stuck in the middle of that, sandwiched in between four walls." Charlie shook herself slightly. "I really can't stay there. I don't know what I'm going to do."

Bass frowned a little. "Sorry, Charlie. I didn't think it would be that bad. I kinda thought they'd settle a little once they were home."

Charlie shrugged, "I guess they think they're making up for lost years or something."

"Well," Bass glanced up at the ceiling of the bar. "That's no palace, but you can have it when I go if you want."

Charlie's eyes snapped up to his. "Go? What?" she sputtered.

He was somewhat surprised by her reaction. Bass had found himself thinking about Charlie way too much lately, thinking of things to tell her, noticing things that would make her smile. He figured he was losing it a little, quite frankly. Thought a little distance would be the best thing. He did need to go, though. "I have to go look for Connor." He took another swig from his mug. "I never should have let him leave with Neville. I need to at least know he's okay." His eyes fell to her hands as they surrounded her mug. Her fingers were so slender, but he knew, deadly as well. Before his brain even registered what his hands were doing, he'd reached out to run the back of his finger along her hand.

The instant he realized what he'd done he pulled his hand back, embarrassed. But Charlie reached out and grabbed it. She gripped it so tightly at first, as though she might be able to hold him here…keep him from leaving. As their eyes met, her grip softened. She looked down at their joined hands, then up to Bass's eyes as she slid her fingers in between his own.

For an eternity, they seemed to just stare at one another, not entirely certain what was happening, but neither willing to break the connection.

"Hey guys!" Aaron bustled over to the table. As he neared, his eyes caught their hands intertwined on the table and he froze. "Uhhh, what…Charlie?"

Charlie looked up somewhat guiltily as she released Bass's hand. "Hey Aaron. We're just commiserating a little. Mom and Miles are at an all new level of gross," she smiled nervously. "And Bass is leaving to go look for Connor, so…" she trailed off not knowing what else to say. She looked back to Bass.

Bass hadn't taken his eyes off of Charlie since the second she'd grabbed his hand. He gazed into her eyes as he spoke to Aaron, "…so she's coming with me."

**A/N: This is my second attempt at writing for Bass and Charlie. I absolutely love these two. Not sure how long this will be, but several chapters at least. I love comments, so let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron looked from Bass to Charlie, trying to form a coherent thought other than the sputtering that was currently coming out of his mouth. Bass was still holding Charlie's gaze. Charlie was turning faintly pink and grinning almost embarrassedly.

"There you are, our dinner is ready to go," Priscilla handed over a bag to Aaron as she approached the table. She then turned to Bass and Charlie, "Hi, I'm not sure we've officially met."

They both looked at her then, trying to make sense of what she was saying. They'd spent weeks with Priscilla before leaving to deal with the Patriot mess. They looked to Aaron who shrugged resignedly, "Don't ask." Then motioned toward them, "This is Monroe and Charlie."

"Hi," Priscilla smiled. "Aaron's told me all about you, of course, but it's nice to finally meet. You didn't tell me they were together, Aaron. Like Matheson and Monroe, 2.0, huh?"

Aaron's wits seemed to briefly return at that. "Honey, they are NOT together," he shook his head. "Charlie would never…Miles would…Rachel…," he gave up at that and returned to looking at them in disbelief.

"Uh huh, sure," Priscilla rolled her eyes at Aaron as she took his elbow. "Nice to meet you again, excuse us please." Aaron continued to look back over his shoulder as she guided him out of the bar.

With their brief connection broken, both Bass and Charlie now seemed very unsure of one another. They glanced at one another furtively, trying to judge the mood of the other. Charlie finally broke the silence.

"Did you mean it? I mean, are you sure you really want me to come with you?"

Bass shifted in his seat. When her fingers had slipped between his, it felt so natural, so necessary, he would have done anything to keep them there. Now, he was uncertain if any of it had actually happened. What had she intended when she held onto him? Had she felt the heat that had pulsed through him at her very touch? "I do need someone to watch my back," he attempted a weak chuckle. "You've gotten pretty good at that lately."

A light that had been in her eyes just moments ago seemed to dim. She looked down at her hand still on the table between them and returned it to her lap. "Yeah, I guess. I need an excuse to get out of here for a while, anyway."

Bass felt like a fool. He hated how disappointed she suddenly looked, but honestly had no idea what she wanted. Honestly, he had no idea what he wanted. All he did know was that he needed to find his son, and at the moment their hands had met, he knew he absolutely could not leave Charlie behind.

Charlie pushed her chair back as if to go, and Bass instinctively reached out to her, putting his hand on her arm. The thought of her leaving now, like this, unhappy, made it hard for him to breathe. "Wait," he started speaking before he really knew what to say. "I, uh, supplies, for the trip." He realized he was babbling and took a breath to pull himself together. "I haven't rounded up any supplies for the trip yet. Will you come with me? Help me make sure we've got everything? We could do it in the morning."

Charlie had been feeling so deflated, being asked to come along only as back up. She'd not taken a moment to think about grabbing his hand before she'd done it. She'd just panicked at the thought of him leaving. Then his pronouncement, that she was coming, had opened a spring of hope inside her. She didn't even really know what it might be hope for, but it felt like a lifeline and she was clinging to it. Then Aaron and his interruption made her lose her grip on it. Now, however, Bass was clearly grasping at straws to keep her with him. They both knew good and well he could prepare for the trip better than she could. She couldn't help but smile just a little as she settled back into her chair. Clearly he may not know yet exactly why he wanted her with him, but he did want her. "Sure Bass. I'll come get you in the morning, but…do we have time for one more drink?"

Bass smiled, relieved. He motioned to the bartender for another round. "Absolutely, it'll help me figure out how we're going to tell Miles we're both going."

Charlie laughed out loud. "Better you than me."


	3. Chapter 3

Bass walked Charlie almost back to the house. He held back, not quite ready to face Miles yet. She left him with a breathtaking smile and a promise to wake him first thing in the morning. He smiled back, and laughed to himself. There was no way he'd get any sleep tonight. He was mind was too busy, running in a hundred different directions. He was elated Charlie was coming with him, terrified to tell Miles, worried about Connor, but mostly, scared to really think about how he felt about Charlie. He had felt such a charge, such a sense of long-needed connection when their hands had met. What were the chances she'd felt the same thing. She was coming with him; that had to mean something. He had just gotten to the door of his house when it hit him…maybe she was coming with him for Connor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Charlie practically floated into the house. She couldn't seem to stop smiling. She'd almost pulled her hand back after she'd grabbed his, so scared to have him reject her as nothing but a child. But the look in his eyes when they met hers had steadied her. She'd thought for just a second, maybe he saw her as something more. Then bless dear Aaron and his untimely arrival! Bass had basically claimed her as his own. She wasn't sure exactly how she felt about Bass yet, but knew for sure she needed to be with him. She felt like a ship lost at sea when he wasn't near; he had become her anchor. And now they were leaving. Leaving Miles and Rachel and their irritating coddling of one another. Leaving together. She felt more at peace than she had in a long while. She kicked off her boots, flopped onto the couch, and slipped peacefully and contentedly into oblivion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bass dozed fitfully for a few hours near dawn. Images of Charlie and Connor kept coming to him unexpectedly. He would push them away with memories of the feel of her hand, the look in her eyes as she'd gazed into his. That wasn't about Connor, he told himself over and over. But still, he couldn't get rid of the doubt. He gave up just before sunrise and got dressed, gathered the diamonds he had left, and sat to wait for Charlie. She swore she hardly slept and would be at his door as soon as the sun was up. When he could no longer sit, he began to pace the living room. When he felt like the walls were closing in, he crashed through the door the pace the small front stoop. All he could think was how he hadn't walked her all the way home, he'd left her there in the street, he'd been a coward. All at once horrible visions of what might have happened to her flooded his mind. He grabbed his gun from the house, tucked it into his waistband, and raced for Miles and Rachel's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles woke just after sunrise with a dry mouth and a bit of a headache. He rubbed his hand over his eyes to try to clear them. Maybe he and Rachel shouldn't have had the entire bottle, he thought grimly. He gently moved Rachel's arm from his chest and slid out of bed. He placed his hand against the wall to steady himself as he groaned. Once the room started spinning he went out in search of water. As he stumbled into the living room he saw Charlie splayed out on the couch snoring peacefully. "Haven't seen her sleep like that in a while," he mumbled. Then he paused to think, he hadn't really seen her sleep at all lately. She was usually up and out of the house before he and Rachel stirred. For that matter, he hadn't seen her come home last night either. "God, Charlie, I'm sorry," he said quietly as he moved toward her. Since he and Rachel had been settling into a life together, they both seemed to have forgotten about her. He reached to pull a blanket over her just as her eyes fluttered open.

She startled, but then settled when she recognized him. "Hi, stranger," she gently teased.

"Yeah, kid, I'm sorry. I guess I've been preoccupied," he admitted as he sat down by her feet.

"It's okay, Miles. I really am happy for you two, it just doesn't leave a lot of room for me, ya know?"

"That's not true, I want us to be a family, Charlie, all of us. Your mom and I just need…" He wasn't certain where to go next.

Charlie put her hand on his shoulder. "You need to worry about the two of you first. I'm all grown up Miles, I promise I can take care of myself."

Just as Miles wrapped Charlie in his arms for a hug, the door flew open.

Bass ran a few steps into the house, looking half crazed. The second his eyes found Charlie, he stopped in his tracks. He let out the breath he'd been holding and slumped into the closest chair.

Miles was on his feet, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh crap!" Charlie spoke from behind Miles. "What time is it?"

Bass looked away from Miles to answer her. "About an hour past sunrise," he sounded as if he were making an apology.

"I'm so sorry! I haven't slept this late in…ever." Charlie sat up and started putting her boots on.

"Am I missing something here? What in the hell is going on with you two?" Miles looked from Bass to Charlie and back again.

Bass and Charlie looked at each other, but silently begging the other to speak up. Neither sure what to say. Seeing this, Miles stalked toward Bass, "Look…" he started, but Charlie was off the couch and between them in a flash.

"Miles, calm down. Bass was going to come out to hunt with me this morning, I promised I'd be at his house by dawn. I overslept."

"Fine, but what's with the panic, then?" he motioned toward Bass.

Bass could at least answer this part honestly. "I walked Charlie part of the way home from the bar last night. When she didn't show, I was worried something might have happened to her." He stood and looked toward Charlie again, as if seeking forgiveness.

She reached out and put her hand on his arm. "Sorry, I'm really okay, just slept really, really well." She smiled up at him and he grinned back.

Miles stood back, eyeing them both suspiciously. "Since when do you two go hunting together? For that matter, since when do you two go to bars together?"

Charlie took a deep breath, gave Bass a look that clearly meant she'd decided to bite the bullet, and turned back to Miles. "We were talking about Connor. We're both worried about him." The looked she gave Bass then was just as clear. She'd opened the door, but no way was she telling him the rest.

"Charlie and I are going to look for him." Bass said quickly before he changed his mind.

"The hell you are!" Miles eyed Bass and began to move toward him again. "You're not taking her anywhere!" he shouted as he poked his finger into Bass's chest.

"So what? She's supposed to stay here with you and Rachel on the Love Boat?" he retorted.

Miles was actually taken aback and found himself choke out a laugh at the thought. He looked at Charlie, who seemed completely lost, which he found even funnier.

With some of the tension taken out of the air, Bass forged ahead. "I need her, Miles," he paused as Miles's eyes sharpened again. The next few words flew out in quick succession, before Miles could get pissed again. "She's had my back in more firefights than you have lately, she's the best tracker I know, and she…" He immediately flushed and looked from Miles to Charlie.

"She what?" demanded Miles.

Bass's face softened as he resigned himself to finish what he'd been about to say. "She'll keep me sane, brother. She'll remind me of the kind of man I'm supposed to be. I don't trust myself most days. But I trust Charlie."

"So I'm supposed to let Charlie risk her life to keep you from going off the deep end again?"

"I'll protect her with my life. I swear." He wanted desperately to look at Charlie as he said these words. He was terrified his last admission might change her mind about coming with him, but he did not want Miles to grow even more suspicious about his intentions.

Miles, however, did turn to Charlie. "You're actually considering going anywhere with this lunatic?" Bass turned to look at Charlie, too, then.

She smiled. "I'm a Matheson. I've got lunatic in my blood." She patted Miles gently on the cheek. Miles pretended to be affronted, while Bass breathed a huge sigh of relief. "And I do need to get out of here, Miles. I love you and mom, but you said yourself, you two need some time. So would you rather I left with Bass, or by myself?" Miles looked at both of them again, then sighed, and finally shrugged his approval. "Now if all that's settled, we've got work to do." Charlie grinned.

"Hunting?" Miles chuckled.

"Nope, lied. Buying supplies." Charlie retorted.

"Hang on," Miles walked into the bedroom and back out again. He handed Charlie a small collection of diamonds. "Don't let him forget the important stuff," he hesitated, then added, "and for god's sake, don't tell your mother." He looked back toward the bedroom. "I might need to go get another bottle."

His headache had reasserted itself with a fierceness, so he shooed them out the door, made them swear to come back tonight to go over their plan with him, and turned to go back for that water he'd started out for. Just as he turned, though, he caught it out of the corner of his eye. As they turned to go down the steps, Charlie had wrapped her arm around Bass's…and he'd grinned at her like a 14 year old boy.

"Oh, Christ." Miles groaned as he shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

As Charlie made her way toward the steps, she felt as if she were floating. She was leaving with Bass, and Miles wasn't trying to kill either one of them for it! She'd been prepared for such a battle, but Bass had handled it beautifully. As they reached the edge of the porch she reached out and grabbed his arm. He looked at her with such a peaceful, gleeful smile, she knew he felt the same way.

"That was so easy!" She led him down the steps, then released him, but continued to beam at him.

He chuckled, "Yeah, easy for you. You weren't the one talking for your life! You could've given me a warning. Maybe just a minute to get my speech ready." He tried to frown at her, but just couldn't do it. He rolled his eyes at her, put a hand behind and back and began to guide her toward the market in the center of town. "C'mon. Let's go spend Miles's money."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, Bass and Charlie had heckled and bartered their way into 3 months' worth of food, some warmer clothes, and some new parts for the wagon. Charlie was shocked with the amount of food Bass thought they needed, but knew he was right in the end. They had no idea where Connor was, and if they had to head out across the plains, food would be scarce.

They'd also managed plenty of new arrows for Charlie's bow and a new knife for Bass. Guns and ammo, they already had. Bass prayed silently they wouldn't need those, but was glad it would Charlie by his side if they did. She could hold her own, for sure. But then the thought of Charlie in danger sent him practically into a tailspin. He realized in that moment, he would do anything to protect her. He was still lost in this line of thought as Charlie broke him out of his reverie.

"Bass! I'm dying over here!"

"What? Sorry, I was…what?" Charlie was grinning at him, and God help him, he couldn't think straight when she did that.

"All this food, and I'm starving, Bass. Take me to lunch? Miles is buying." She held out a couple of diamonds left from what Miles had given her.

Still mesmerized by that smile, Bass grinned at her, took the diamonds, grabbed her empty hand, and headed to the bar.

Charlie felt a warmth at his touch, it started at their joined hands, but was quickly spreading through her whole body. She giggled quietly as he mumbled something to himself, which sounded a lot like "gonna get me killed…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles was looking over the supplies they'd all packed into the wagon. They'd done a good job, but he still hated the thought of them going. If he was truly honest with himself, mostly what he hated was that they were going without him. But Rachel…she really wanted to start a life here, and he was willing to give up a little adventure to try to do right by her finally. Of course, at the moment, she was back at the house getting some dinner together. He'd told her to plan on feeding Bass and Charlie too, but that was as far as he'd gotten. He could not for the life of him figure out how to tell her what was happening without sending her over the edge.

"We're going to be fine, Miles." Charlie came around the wagon to see Miles counting sacks of rice again.

"I know," he shook his head. "Just putting off the inevitable, I guess. You wanna sit by Bass at dinner?"

Charlie stared at her uncle, speechless. He'd agreed to their going, but no way was he okay with them actually being together. If that's even what was actually happening. Charlie really didn't know from one minute to the next if she was imaging it or not…the touches, the looks between her and Bass. They'd been happening all day today, and she kept catching herself letting her mind wander to the days, and most definitely the nights, ahead. She shook her head to clear it as she realized Miles had begun talking again. "Maybe slow your mother down if she tries to climb over the table and choke him to death before dessert?"

Charlie took a breath and forced herself to chuckle. "Sure. But maybe we should still have Grandpa sedate her just in case." Miles laughed and turned back to Bass's house. _Get it together, Matheson_, Charlie thought to herself as she took a deep breath before following him.

Bass was grabbing the last of the supplies from the house and Miles called up to him, "Come on, Bass. If we're late for dinner, we're dead before we even start talking." He turned, taking Charlie with him, and headed for his own house. Charlie glanced back over her shoulder at Bass to offer a weak, sympathetic smile.

Bass had been overanalyzing those damn smiles all day. More than a few times he'd caught himself grinning at her like an idiot. He really didn't know what was happening to him. When Charlie was at his side today, he felt settled and at peace. Every time they'd split up for one errand or another, he'd felt distracted and anxious until she was back in his sight again. The damned thing was, she seemed to be reacting the same way lately. Every time he caught himself touching her and would start to pull away, she would lean into his touch and give him another of those breathtaking grins. The ones that seemed to say, 'I know what you're thinking and I like it.' He'd nearly lost it when they were picking up some sleeping bags earlier. The man had simply asked if they needed one or two, and Bass had instantly flashed to a vision of Charlie wrapped around him inside a single sleeping bag. He was far from a damn teenager, but the hell if he didn't get hard right then and there. And then there was Charlie, answering when he'd hesitated. "Two please, layers, ya know?" And the grin. Thank God she hadn't looked down. Even now, with her not 50 feet in front of him walking with Miles, he felt drawn toward her, like he couldn't stand to stay here while she walked away. He took a deep breath and finally admitted to himself, yes dammit. He wanted her. Badly.

"Wait up, you two," he shouted as he jogged to catch them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles tried to keep up with Rachel as she made conversation, but his mind was working furiously trying to figure out when and how to bring up the impending departure. Charlie and Bass sat side by side, both picking at their meal and keeping fairly quiet. As plates began to clear, Miles realized he couldn't delay much longer. Rachel stood to clear the table, and he put a hand on her arm to pull her back into her seat.

"Rachel, we need to tell you something." He looked at Bass and Charlie who offered no help. He looked back at Rachel who seemed to be growing a little worried. "You know, no one's seen Connor since he left with Tom. Bass has decided to go look for him."

"Okay," responded Rachel hesitantly. "And are you telling me you're going with him?"

"No," Miles spoke quickly, seeing relief flood her face. "But, Charlie is."

All four sat silently around the table for what seemed like an eternity. Rachel took a deep breath and turned to Charlie. "I can't say I'm surprised. Do you think you love him?"

Charlie froze. She opened and closed her mouth but nothing would come out. How on earth could her mother have known she was beginning to have feelings for Bass? How could she be taking it so calmly? And NO! Of course she didn't love him, that was ridiculous, wasn't it?

Both Bass and Miles seemed to choke and sputter. Miles spoke first, "What? Rachel, no…she just…" He was at a loss.

Rachel turned to Miles and spoke as if she were explaining to a toddler. "She's sleeping with Connor, Miles. Dad figured it out first, but he was right. My question is just if she's looking for him because she has feelings for him, or if it's because she's bored." She turned back to Charlie and waited for an answer.

Miles turned to Charlie as well. "Is she right?!" he demanded.

Bass sat staring at his plate, his jaw tightening as he ground his teeth. The thought of Charlie and Connor hadn't nagged at him all day. He'd almost let himself forget about it, almost. But there it was again, that vision of the two of them. Every time he pictured it, it was like a slap in the face. But it was over, done. Charlie and Connor had only slept together one time. Surely she didn't actually have feelings for him.

Charlie chose the only course of action possible. Tell the truth, sort of. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, filled her mind with memories of the past few days with Bass, and began to speak. "He's important to me. I know that. I feel better when I'm with him, almost human again. I'm not sure where any of it's going, but I do know, for now, he's where I need to be."

**A/N: Oh my gosh! These two just can't get it together. I really wanted some serious Charloe action in this chapter, but they just couldn't get there. Sorry for the huge delay getting this chapter done, but I'm already working on chapter 5, and they get there. I swear!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bass thanked Rachel for the meal and turned to Miles. "I'll be by for her about an hour after sunrise."

He then turned and walked out the door without another glance at Charlie.

She hurriedly pushed back from the table and ran out onto the porch. "Bass! Talk to me," she pleaded.

"Nothing to say, Charlotte. I'll pick you up in the morning and we'll go find Connor for you." He turned and vanished into the dark.

"No, Bass! That's not…please, wait!" Charlie managed to stop herself before she actually ran after him. Tears were spilling from her eyes by this point, and she did NOT want him to see her crying. She'd poured her heart out in there, she knew for sure Bass would know she was talking about him. Clearly she was wrong. Or she wasn't, he knew she'd been talking about him and that just wasn't what Bass wanted to hear. She'd convinced herself the last few days he felt the same way about her, but now thought she must have been terribly wrong. She angrily wiped the tears from her face and righted herself before walking back into the house. She walked straight to the couch and buried herself under the blankets. Miles and Rachel had already retired to their room, and she knew they wouldn't be out til morning. She also knew she'd get no sleep tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rachel made an appearance just long enough to give her daughter a quick hug, swearing she hated goodbyes. Miles, however, couldn't seem to stop checking the wagon and giving Bass last minute advice: avoid this road, talk to this person in that town. Bass patted Miles on the back in a quick man-hug, "Got it, brother. We'll be alright. If we haven't found anything in 6 weeks, we'll head back."

He hoisted himself into his seat and stared straight ahead as Miles and Charlie said their goodbyes. "Try to keep this idiot out of trouble," Miles tried to joke, but his worry was as clear in his voice as it was on his face.

"A Matheson and a Monroe? Of course we'll stay out of trouble!" Charlie teased as she hugged Miles.

He laughed and rolled his eyes. "Well just make sure it's trouble you can get out of."

"Will do," she pulled away and climbed up to her side of the seat.

The second they pulled away from the house, the tension settled on the wagon like a fog. Charlie felt exhausted from a night of no sleep and her eyes burned from crying. She'd be damned if she'd let Bass know that, though. She tried to make small talk as they traveled, but he would only grunt one or two word responses, so she gave it up within the first 10 miles.

Bass could not believe he'd actually let himself think she was coming on this trip for him. Of course it was for Connor. It made sense didn't it? Connor was Charlie's age, after all. And she'd clearly been interested in him the minute Bass had brought him back from Mexico. He felt like an old fool, and an embarrassed one at that. Worst of all, though, was the jealousy he felt toward his own son. Those things she'd said about Connor last night, it was basically as if she'd read his mind. That was exactly how he felt about her. It had been a slap in the face to hear her say those words and know she meant them for someone else. This trip that had once seemed so enticing, so full of promise, now would surely be one of the most difficult of his life.

The next two days passed in roughly the same manner. Charlie alternated between being pissed off or on the verge of tears. Bass just stuck with pissed off. Then the weather went to hell.

The clouds had been rolling in since around noon, but now what should have been early afternoon seemed dark as night. Lightning streaked across the sky, and the accompanying thunder told them they didn't have long before the storm would be on them. Bass thought he remembered a small cabin about 5 miles off the main road. They wouldn't make it before the storm hit, but it was their best bet for riding out the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had just gotten the horses under shelter of the overhang before the hail started. They were drenched to the bone, but thankfully under cover before they were injured. They burst through the door of the tiny hunting cabin dripping and cold. Bass lit a lantern hanging near the door and Charlie moved to the small hearth to see if there was any dry wood there for a fire.

She found no wood, but there were a few moth eaten blankets. "Bass, we're going to freeze if we stay like this. There are some dry blankets over here," she paused, nervous and with teeth chattering. "If we get out of this wet stuff and wrap up together…we'll, ya know…" she tapered off as she saw the look in his eyes when he turned to her.

"You wrap up, Charlotte," he chattered. "I'm fine." He was pacing in front of the door with his arms crossed in front of him, clearly not fine.

"Don't be ridiculous," she pressed. "You're just as cold as I am! Now get over here," she snapped as she moved toward him.

"Stop!" he backed away. "I told you I'm fine. You get dry and wrap up. I'll…warm up." He plunked down in one of the rickety chairs near the door.

The stress and emotional torture of the last few days had weighed on Charlie, and this was too much. She snapped. "What the hell is your problem, Monroe?!"

"My problem! MY problem?! Just because I don't want to snuggle up with my son's girlfriend I have a problem?!" Bass was out of the chair now, rage boiling over.

"What the fuck? Girlfriend?! I do not belong to Connor!"

"You might as well! You will as soon as we find him! Just can't wait to let him get back in your pants!" he spat and turned away.

"Fuck you, Bass Monroe! There is no WAY he's 'getting into my pants!' I do NOT want Connor!" she was so angry by this point she was crying again, but these were tears of fury.

"Then what do you want?!" Bass turned back to face her again.

"You, you idiot!" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She stood staring at him with tears running freely down her face, panting from the exertion of screaming at him.

Bass was breathing heavily as he took three quick steps to stand within inches of her. He gently moved his hands to either side of her face and wiped the tears with his thumbs as he searched her eyes. "Say that again?" he almost whispered, his voice raspy from either the emotion or the shouting, or both.

"I want you," Charlie breathed.

"You have me, Charlie. God help me, you have me."

Bass inched his mouth slowly toward hers. She inhaled sharply just as his lips brushed against hers. Then her hands slid up his chest and the kiss deepened. Passion overrode all sense as Charlie's lips parted and his tongue slid into her mouth. She moved her arms around his neck and his hands slid down to cup her ass. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her. He walked over to the pile of blankets that had been thrown on the floor during the argument. The kiss broke as he moved, but their gaze stayed locked tightly to one another.

Bass spoke as he lowered her to the floor. "That speech you gave your mother? You made all of that up?"

Charlie looked at him in disbelief, still not understanding how he couldn't know. "No, Bass. I meant every word."

His face fell and his eyes clouded. He drew back from her slightly, but she caught his face between her gentle hands. "It was you, Bass. I was talking about you."

Bass shook his head, pushed her hair back from her face, and kissed her gently. "I could have sworn you were reading my mind. Every thought I'd had about you. And then to think you meant it about Connor…it was like you'd stabbed me in the heart."

Charlie blinked back tears as she saw the remembered pain in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. My mother always knows when I'm lying, so I thought fine, I'll be honest. I thought you'd known I meant you. I thought you just didn't want anything to do with me… that you didn't have feelings for me."

Bass sighed, "Okay, new rule. I'll tell you what I'm thinking from now on, and you do the same for me. And I can tell you right now, Charlotte Matheson, that I'm thinking you're beautiful and I definitely do have feelings for you. And I'm thinking that it's about time I show you."

Charlie smiled as she rose up on her knees to meet him. Their arms twisted around one another as their lips met once more. This kiss was deeper and more intense. Tongues met and intertwined, dipping in and out slowly. Bass slid his hands under the hem of Charlie's tank top and slowly peeled it from her wet skin. He stood and pulled her to her feet, then knelt before her as he saw to her jeans and boots. Finally she stood before him in nothing but bra and panties. His eyes drank in every inch of her.

Charlie reached for Bass's hands and pulled him up. She unbuttoned his shirt with trembling fingers. As it slid from his shoulders, she ran her hands timidly over the hard lines of his chiseled chest. Taking her cue from him, she then knelt before him and unfastened his belt and jeans. She stole a mischievous glance up at him before he boldly slid down jeans and boxers in one fluid movement. His massive erection sprang free and stood solidly in front of him as Charlie removed the rest of his clothing.

He reached for Charlie to lift her to him, but she was too entranced by the sight before her. She ran her hands smoothly around his hips and traced the lines of his firm ass. She leaned forward ever so slightly and licked the very tip of his cock. He shuddered under her hands and moaned softly. Emboldened, she circled the head twice with her tongue before easing his length into her mouth. She was determined to take every inch of him. His hands tangled in her wet, tousled hair as he helped her find her pace. She slid her tongue along the underside of his solid cock as she moved, quickening only when she felt his muscles tense and his hands in her hair tighten. He spurted hotly into her mouth, and she swallowed, savoring the taste of him.

Bass dropped to his knees to meet her. He kissed her deeply, loving that she tasted of him. He unhooked her bra with one hand, slid the straps off her shoulders, and moved his mouth to tease each nipple in turn. They hardened immediately at his touch. He pulled ever so gently with his teeth, bringing a moan of pure desire from Charlie.

Bass gently laid her down on the mound of blankets on the floor and slid her panties over her hips and down her legs. He positioned himself between her legs and started with slow lapping kisses on the inside of her ankle. The progress he made up the inside of her leg was painfully, erotically slow. As he reached her core, he slid his arms around her thighs, pulling her legs up at angle. He blew gently against her sex, causing her to moan again and grind her hips outward, reaching toward him. With a wicked grin, he dipped to circle her steamy center with his tongue, dipping it into her core, teasing her clit with tongue and teeth. She came quickly, quaking underneath him and calling his name.

"Tell me again, Charlotte. What is it you want?" he whispered as he rose over her, brushing her stiffened nipples with his hard, sweaty chest.

"You," she breathed. "I only want you, Bass,"

He entered her swollen, still tender core slowly, filling and stretching til she had taken him all. Their eyes locked as he began to move. Charlie wrapped her legs around his hips, slid her hands onto his shoulders and rose up to meet him at every thrust. She began to grow close again, tightening around him. Their pace quickened and his thrusts drove even deeper into her, until they both found their release.

Bass collapsed next to Charlie and pulled her to him. She managed to release one of the blankets from under their bodies and threw it across them. Her head rested on his shoulder and their hands lay entwined on his chest. The storm raged on outside the tiny shack, but both Bass and Charlie felt completely at peace. He managed to give her one more gentle kiss before they both succumbed to sleep, more contended than either had felt in a lifetime.


End file.
